


New Endless Love

by haruharu143



Series: The XiuHan Project [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruharu143/pseuds/haruharu143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>41,299,200 seconds. 688,320 minutes. 11,742 hours. 478 days. 68 weeks & 2 days. 1 year, 3 months & 21 days.</p><p>That's how long Luhan's been gone from Minseok's side. And vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

_1 year, 3 months & 19 days. _

 

Soft whimpers filled the dark room as the clock strikes 12 and a small body stirred from his sleep.

The dreams come and go as days go on ever since Luhan left. Memories of them under the starless midnight sky, sprawled across the empty soccer field, sweaty but contented, talking about random things in their lives; of them in a wall-in-the-hole café somewhere in Seoul, with comfortable silence enveloping them in between sipping hot Americano & caramel macchiato; of them cuddling in bed, his most of the time (coz Luhan doesn’t let anyone near his bed, not even his precious baozi), or just on the dorm’s plush sofa, watching soccer game replays.

The dreams were pleasant in some days albeit the dull ache thrumming in his chest when he woke up in the morning. But more often than not, it’s nightmare that accompanies him in his sleep. Of Luhan at the end of a tunnel, out of his reach; of him in a vast and empty room, lost with no direction; of them standing on opposite ends, space between them growing big with each step forward; it’s his fears and insecurities that trigger them, he knows it. And even if Luhan keep on saying that nothing will change ( _“Not ever.” Luhan whispered before his flight.),_ he knows that it’s not entirely true.

Constant exchange of phone calls and text messages turned into voicemails, unanswered. Late night skype sessions turned into every other night to almost none. Frequent emails of what-not have turned into what-if’s and what now’s as they were saved in his draft folder. And the memory of hearing Luhan’s voice not from long ago seems to drift away from his mind as days passes by. The whispered “I love you’s” and “I miss you baozi” almost felt like an echo.

It can’t be helped though, as they were both busy with their own careers, their own lives. He also cannot help the bile of envy to surface whenever Lay calls them and talks to Chen after until the latter finally fell asleep in their room ( _“I can’t sleep hyung... I miss Xing-ge.”_ ) He cannot help but feel alone even if Yixing and Jongdae’s just sitting across from him on the rare times that the former’s around. He cannot help but feel weak. And today’s no different.

He just wished he could pretend that the tears were caused by the pain from his injury...  not because of someone so dearly from across the sea.

 

* * *

  
_1 year, 3 months & 20 days. _

 

“Hyung, is everything fine back there?”

“Everything’s alright, Joonmyun-ah.”

“Baekhyun didn’t bother you, right?”

“No, he’s busy playing with Kyungsoo at the moment.”

“Where’s Kai & Chen?”

“Jongin went out to visit his dogs and Chen’s on skype with Yixing.”

“Oh, good. Call me if something happens, alright?”

“Yes, Joonma.”

“I’m serious, hyung.”

“I know. But I can take care of myself and the rest. I’m not invalid, Joonie, just injured.”

“I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I understand.”

“Oh, hyung, Sehun wants to talk to you.”

“Hyung!”

“Hi Sehunnie!”

“Hyung, we have a surprise for you!”

“What is it?”

“It’s not a surprise anymore if I told you, silly.”

“Oh please, if that’s another catastrophe coming from you and Channie, I won’t have any of it.”

“It’s not, hyung!”

“I don’t believe you.”

“But it’s really not. You’re gonna like it, love it even, I promise.”

“Alright, alright, calm your bubble butt.”

“My bubble butt is calm, thank you very much.”

“Tch.”

“Anyway, hyung, I’m hanging up now. Suho-hyung, Chanyeol-hyung and I will go skiing.”

“Oh, okay. Enjoy yourself!”

“We will! Bye!”

“Bye!”

“Ah, wait, hyung.”

“What is it?”

“Saranghae! Bye!”

*beep*

Well, that was weird. It’s very unlikely of Sehun to say that. And it is very unlikely, too, to have the dorm so peacefully quiet. He hopes that Kyungsoo’s just too absorbed with their games and not killing Baekhyun right now.

“Minseok-hyung.”

“Oh, Jongdae-ah.”

“Xing-ge wants to talk to you.”

“Oh really now? You’re done already with your deed?”

“Aww hyung... we just talked okay?!?”

“Whatever you say, Chen-chen.”

“Yah!”

“I’m just kidding!”

“Just come with me please.”

“Alright, alright! But what’s that stain on your shorts Jongdae-ah?!?”

“Oh my god! I hate you!”

“You love me! Hi Xing-Xing!”

“Was that Chen?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Where did he go?”

“Shower and probably the laundry room.”

“Oh.”

“You have no shame, Zhang Yixing.”

“Well, what can I do? I’m stressed and I miss Jongdae so much.”

“Really have no shame. Tch.”

“Shameless, shameless~”

“I’m gonna get my dongsaeng away from you when you get back. Really, you made a pervert out of Chen-chen.”

“You can’t do it, you love me hyung!”

“Try me.”

“Aww hyung, I miss you too!”

“Whatever. What is it you want to talk about?”

“Nothing.”

“Zhang Yixing.”

“It’s a surprise, hyung! Not gonna tell you~~”

“What’s the use of calling me here if you won’t tell me?!?”

“I just want to see my da-ge.”

“Yah! I’m going to punish you & Sehun when you come home, I swear!”

“Oh, manager’s calling me! Bye Umin-ge!”

“Lay!”

“Wo ai ni gege!”

Lay’s corrupted mind made him even weirder, he’s sure about that. But nothing’s weirder than his dreams that night. Of butterfly kisses all over his face... of feather-like touches across his skin... of warm, tight hug on his back and waist... and the soft “I miss you so much” whispered in his ears. The effect of the pain-killer he took that night’s so strong that he can smell Luhan’s expensive cologne.

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 41,299,200 seconds. 688,320 minutes. 11,742 hours. 478 days. 68 weeks & 2 days. 1 year, 3 months & 21 days.
> 
> That's how long Luhan's been gone from Minseok's side. And vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM MINSEOK!

_1 year, 3 months & 21 days. _

Luhan’s vacation to Seoul was supposed to be a secret, but it was far from that when he arrived there at midnight. Fans were everywhere, phones held up high and aimed at his face. It wouldn’t be that hard to maneuver around if his bodyguards were with him but he’s alone on this. He didn’t think he needed one when he made it clear that this is a top-secret mission. He should have been careful. But then again, fans were all detectives in their past lives, so there’s really no need to get pissed in this situation. Besides, there’s more important issues at hand, like getting in his waiting service and finally see his baozi.

So he sported his best smile, as best as his tired self can do, and posed for the cameras infront of him. He even waved & made a peace sign just for fun. And the coos he heard around him  make it somehow worth it. He misses this. But he misses Minseok more... and the other members too. It’s just too bad that Suho, Chanyeol & Sehun spent their break in Japan and Lay’s still filming back in China. He hopes to see them all before his vacation is over.

He finally spotted a man holding a banner bearing his fake name, which is a dead giveaway now that he thinks about it. No wonder they knew he’s coming. He greeted the man and was led to a black & heavily tinted van.

“Long time no see, Lu-oppa.” Cat-like eyes greeted him the moment he sat inside the car. Same ones he longed to see so much.

“Hi to you too, Minseon.” He tightly hugged the girl beside him and earned a melodic laughter, just like her brother has.

When Lay told him that Xiumin’s sister will take care of everything, he didn’t expect that she’ll fetch him too, knowing that it’s gonna be really late. And seeing her here makes everything seems surreal, coz this is it. He’s gonna see Minseok again after 41,299,200 seconds of just staring at his pictures he kept hidden under his bed. He’s gonna feel that soft, plump cheeks he wanted to touch again after 688,320 minutes of just seeing it on screen. He’s gonna hear his velvety voice like 11,742 hours of listening to him singing their new songs isn’t enough. And he’s gonna taste that sweet, sweet lips after 478 days of just imagining it inside his head.

68 weeks & 2 days of being apart felt like forever. But he’s here now.  After 1 year, 3 months & 21 days, finally, he’s back. But he’s not counting. Really.

“Are you alright, oppa?”

“Never been better.”

And they drive into the night, passing by familiar roads and signs. Minseon’s pleasant humming fills his ears as he stared right ahead, waiting for a well-known apartment building to come into his view.

 

* * *

 

“Luhan-hyung!”

“Baekhyun please! Xiumin hyung’s already asleep.”

“It’s okay, Soo. I bet Baek’s just excited to see me.”

“Yesss! I miss you! Did you bring me something, hyung?!?”

“It’s in the bag.” He smiles as Baek run past him to rummage through his belongings.

“Good to see you again, hyung.”

“You too, Kyungsoo. Belated happy birthday.” DO just grumble when he ruffled his hair. “Your present’s in the bag and Kai’s too.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

“Where’s Jongdae?”

“Probably skyping Yi~”

“Lu-ge!!!!”

“Yah! Don’t be so loud, Jongdae-ah!”

“Oops~ sorry Kyungie. Hi ge!”

“Hello, Chen-Chen! I miss you. How are you?”

“I miss you, too, ge. And I’m fine... just missing Xing-ge.”

“Aww... don’t worry. Lay will be here soon. And he got something for you, too.”

“Really?!?”

“Yes, now get your package in there.”

“Thanks, ge!”

“Welcome.”

“Hyung, you can go to Minseok hyung’s room now. We’re gonna take care of your things.”

“But Baek-“

“No buts hyung. Take a rest now. And besides, we know your itching to see him again, so shoo~”

“Was it that obvious?”

“Uh-huh.” He really misses Chen but the boy’s famous cat-like smirk? Not so much.

“Thanks guys.”

“No problem, ge. Just take a rest, like a real good night sleep. You have the dorm all by yourself, tomorrow, or rather later, anyway, so no hanky-panky, we beg you.”

“I can’t promise you that, Soo.”

“Oh, please. Xiumin hyung’s knocked out. You can’t do that to hyung!”

“Ouch, Soo! Alright~alright, I’m just kidding!” Geez, Kyungsoo’s punch was also one thing he definitely didn’t miss.

“Good morning hyung! We’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Thank you, guys, really. I’ll treat you all when the rest comes back, I promise!” He shouted before opening Minseok’s bedroom door.

The room was dark except for the faint light coming from a clock on Minseok’s bedside table. It was still the same the last time he saw it, the very last day he’s in this room. Clutter free and organized just like how the owner likes it, maintains it. The smell’s still the same too, a hint of lavender and talc powder combined, like a freshly-bathed baby. And said baby’s sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed.

He padded across the room quietly, taking off his shoes, jeans, undershirt and his hoodie while doing so. And once he reached the bed, he can’t help but smile at the image infront of him. Minseok’s engulfed in his thick comforter, beanie on his head, the same one he has  _(“Should we get two, Min?” He remembers asking the latter who’s staring longingly at a black beanie atop the shelf of a store they once went shopping to_ ) and hugging his pillow, probably drooling on it too. He looks like a child, with soft brown hair falling on his eyes, moist lips letting out those soft snores and those pair of fluffy cheeks dusted with pink due to the cold weather; and the warmth spreading from his heart throughout his whole being overwhelms him.

He gently slipped under the sheets, afraid that Minseok might wake up knowing he’s a light sleeper, but the latter just shifted closer to the wall, leaving enough space for Luhan to spoon him in .  He surely misses Minseok every second and every minute of every day but now that he’s so near the other, seeing, feeling, smelling, and touching him, the gravity of their situation just sank in his head... more so in his heart. It’s a good thing that Xiumin was asleep or else he’d laugh at Luhan if he sees him right now  _(“You’re uglier than Joonmyun when you cry, Lu-ge!” Minseok was laughing so hard that he couldn’t properly breathe._ )

Minseok lost so much weight for the past year. The love handles were replaced by slimmer waist... his flat stomach have 6-pack now... and even his cheeks were not that baozi-like anymore. But that didn’t stop him from pulling the smaller man closer, hugging him tighter, or shower his beautiful face with butterfly kisses, even placing a soft peck on those rosy pink lips.

“Hmmm... Lu...” He was startled to hear his name, afraid that he woken up the other with his assault, but it seems like Minseok was just dreaming. About him, and that certainly put a smile on his face.

“I miss you so much Min.” And after a long time, he slept peacefully. The warmth from the smaller body he’s holding was just the perfect weapon to chase his nightmares away.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Expect a sort of smut on the final part :)


End file.
